Was lange währt wird endlich gut
by DorDinen
Summary: Tom kann nicht länger vor seinen eigenen Gefühlen weglaufen. Jedoch geht es nicht nur ihm so.


Tom Paris verstand nicht, warum die Liebe so kompliziert sein musste und in seinem Fall so weh tun musste.

Schon seit Ewigkeiten beobachtete er ihn heimlich. Doch jedes mal wenn sie mehr als nur zwei Sätze miteinander wechselten, dann flogen die Fetzen zwischen ihnen.

Tom verstand wirklich nicht warum oder zumindest wollte er es nicht verstehen. Denn tief in seinem inneren wusste er warum sie sich so oft stritten.

Er wollte einfach seine Aufmerksamkeit und wenn er sie nur durch einen Streit bekommen konnte, dass würde er sich mit ihm streiten. Auch wenn er sich selbst sehr damit verletzte.

Seufzend lehnte er sich auf der Couch zurück, legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen. Es nahm ihn einfach nur sehr mit.

Nichts wünschte er sich mehr als eine einzige freundliche Geste, doch er wusste dass der Mann seiner Träume ihn niemals erhören würde.

Verzweifelt versuchte er seine Tränen zurück zu halten die ihm über die Wange zu laufen drohten. Doch letztendlich verlor er den Kampf.

Wütend wischte er sich die Tränen weg und schleuderte sein Kissen ans andere Ende des Quartiers. Er hatte eigentlich gehofft sich dadurch besser zu fühlen, doch dies war leider nicht der Fall.

Seufzend stand er auf und trat ans Fenster um die vorbei rauschenden Sterne zu betrachten. Tom war einfach nur froh, dass er seinen Dienst als Pilot hatte, denn außer fliegen war ihm nichts mehr geblieben was er liebte und auch haben konnte.

Vielleicht hatte sein Vater ja recht und er war einfach nur eine herbe Enttäuschung. Jemand auf den man weder stolz sein noch den man lieben konnte.

Jahre hatte er sich gegen jene Worte gewehrt die sein Vater ihm mit einer eiskalten Stimme entgegen geschleudert hatte, doch langsam fiel es ihm immer schwerer.

Langsam fing er an den Worten seines Vaters glauben zu schenken.

Vielleicht hatte er ja wirklich recht gehabt und er war wirklich einfach nur ein Versager der nur dann etwas zu Ende brachte wenn er keine andere Wahl hatte.

Mit müden Bewegungen ging er wieder zu seiner Couch und ließ sich darauf nieder. Die ganze Zeit schon hatte er im dunklen gesessen und er hatte auch gar nicht das Bedürfnis das Licht einzuschalten.

Tom fühlte sich inzwischen in der Dunkelheit zu Hause. Vielleicht war dies nur wieder eine andere Möglichkeit für ihn vor seinem eigenen Leben davon zu laufen, doch er hatte einfach langsam keine Kraft mehr.

Ihm wurde schlecht wenn er daran dachte, dass schon in einer halben Stunde sein Dienst auf der Brücke wieder los ging und er etwa acht Stunden mit ihm in einem Raum sein musste.

Nur gut war, dass wenn alles gut ging er nicht ein einziges Wort mit ihm wechseln musste. Doch bei seinem Glück rechnete er schon jetzt lieber mit dem schlimmsten.

Tom erhob sich langsam und ging auf den Replikator zu.

„Earl Grey, heiß." sofort erschien das gewünschte und er nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Lieblingstee.

Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, wenn er darüber nachdachte was wohl die anderen sagen würden, die glaubten ihn zu kennen.

Nicht einer von ihnen wusste überhaupt, dass er Tee trank und die Tatsache, dass er in einen Mann verliebt war, würde wohl alle auf dem Schiff umhauen, schließlich war er hier als Frauenheld verschrien, der alles anmachte was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen war.

Doch keiner begriff, dass alle nur das zu sehen bekamen, was sie sehen sollten. Er lebte das Leben eines anderen, das Leben eines Mannes der nur auf dem Papier existiert.

Seufzend nahm er noch einen Schluck Tee ehe er noch einen kurzen Blick auf seine Uhr warf. Tom musste wirklich langsam los, sonst kam er noch zu spät zum Dienst.

Kurz schloss er seine Augen und atmete noch einmal tief durch und wie jeden Tag setzt Tom jene Maske auf, die die Leute erwarteten bei ihm zu sehen.

Doch keiner ahnte wie es wirklich in ihm aussah, denn keiner kannte ihn wirklich. Tom erlaubte einfach keinem ihn wirklich zu kennen und das war es ja auch, was bei ihm so widersprüchlich war.

Er liebte einen Mann und wollte ihm nah sein und von ihm gehalten werden und doch wollte er niemanden an sich heran lassen, denn solange niemand ihn kannte, würde niemand jemals etwas von ihm erfahren und konnten ihn somit auch nicht verletzen.

Er würde niemals wieder zulassen, dass jemand ihn verletzte, schon zu oft war er von jemandem verletzt worden und es reichte ihm.

Er verließ sein Quartier und machte sich auf den Weg zur Brücke und auf die letzte Minute betrat er die Brücke und sah sich den Augen der Anwesenden gegenüber und auch seine Augen beobachteten mich als er mit, wie er hoffte, sicheren Schritten zu seiner Konsole ging.

Er übernahm den Platz von einer jungen Frau, die eine gute Pilotin war und lächelnd ihren Platz für ihn räumte.

Tom lächelte zwar zurück, doch es war nicht ganz so strahlend wie sonst. Außerdem hatte er die Müdigkeit nicht ganz aus seinen Bewegungen halten können und spürte, kaum dass er saß noch immer Augen auf ihn gerichtet.

Vorsichtig sah er sich um und bemerkte, dass ER ihn ansah. Sein Blick war unlesbar. Doch bevor er sich selbst verraten konnte, wandte sich Tom wieder ab und versuchte sich verzweifelt auf seine Konsole zu konzentrieren.

Den fragenden, schon fast besorgten Blick von ihm bemerkte er dadurch nicht mehr. Im Augenblick versuchte Tom einfach nur seine Schicht hinter sich zu bringen, ohne grobe Fehler zu machen.

Und Tom hatte Glück, die Zeit verging recht schnell und kaum war seine Schicht zu Ende, flüchtete er gerade zu von der Brücke.

Tom hatte den ganzen Tag seine forschenden Augen auf sich gespürt und er hatte immer wieder gehofft, dass die Schicht doch endlich zu Ende sein möge.

Auf der Brücke hingegen ließ Tom Paris einige überraschte Leute zurück. Nie zuvor hatte er so einen Abgang hin gelegt und dies brachte einige Leute dazu sich zu fragen, was denn los sei.

Auch Commander Chakotey gehörte zu denen die sich fragten, was mit Tom Paris los war.

Die komplette Schicht über war Tom Paris ungewöhnlich ruhig gewesen, hatte kaum zehn Wörter gesagt und das in fast acht Stunden.

Normalerweise hatte er den Drang sich anderen mitteilen zu wollen, doch heute war alles anders gewesen.

Am liebsten hätte er so getan, als wäre ihm das völlig egal oder als hätte er nichts bemerkt, doch er wusste auch dass er das nicht konnte.

Er war für das Schiff und die Besatzung mit verantwortlich. Außerdem hatte er noch einen anderen Grund, doch den würde niemals jemand erfahren.

Da auch seine Schicht zu Ende war, beschloss er noch mal kurz bei Paris vorbei zu schauen, doch er als er wenige Minuten später vor dessen Quartier stand, wurde ihm nicht geöffnet.

Doch dies wunderte ihn nicht wirklich, er dachte sich einfach, das Paris wieder auf dem Holodeck war. Und so machte er sich auf den Weg.

Doch zu seiner Überraschung war er auch dort nicht und dies wunderte ihn schon. Doch dann fiel ihm noch das Casino ein. Wahrscheinlich holte er sich noch eine Tasse Kaffee bei Neelix, wussten doch alle wie süchtig der Pilot nach Kaffee war.

Doch zu seiner Überraschung war er auch dort nicht zu finden und langsam begann er sich Sorgen um den Piloten zu machen.

„Computer wo befindet sich Tom Paris?"

„Tom Paris befindet sich in seinem Quartier." Chakotey zog nur eine Augenbraue zusammen, denn für ihn ergab das überhaupt keinen Sinn. Dort war er doch gewesen und der Pilot hatte ihm nicht geöffnet.

Doch Chakoteys Sorge war jetzt ernsthaft geweckt und er machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Quartier.

Doch als er angekommen war, das war das Ergebnis wieder das gleiche. Der Pilot öffnete die Tür nicht und auch seine Versuche ihn zu rufen schlugen fehl.

Da er sich nicht wirklich anders zu helfen wusste und er ihn nicht melden wollte, blieb ihm nur eine Möglichkeit.

„Computer, Tür öffnen. Code Alpha blue 87905." Die Tür öffnete sich sofort und er trat direkt ein, damit die Tür sich schnell hinter ihm schließen konnte.

Als sich die Tür geschlossen hatte fand er sich in tiefer Dunkelheit wieder. Dies überraschte den Commander doch sehr, vor allem aber konnte er es sich nicht erklären.

Plötzlich hörte er ein Geräusch und fixierte sich auf einen Punkt in der Dunkelheit wo er glaubte, eine Bewegung gesehen zu haben.

„Was wollen sie hier Commander?" Toms Stimme hörte sich merkwürdig an befand Chakotey.

„Ich wollte mal nach ihnen sehen." ein bitteres Lachen welches Chakotey einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte ertönte.

„Warum sollten sie das tun?"

„Sie sind ein wichtiges Bestandteil der Besatzung und ich fand einfach, dass sie sich nicht wirklich wie sie selbst benommen haben." wieder ertönte dieses Lachen.

„Ich selber?"

„Würde es ihnen etwas ausmachen wenn ich das Licht einschalten würde?" Seine Augen begannen sich zwar langsam an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen, er wollte den Piloten jedoch lieber richtig sehen.

„Ja, ich hätte etwas dagegen. Außerdem würde ich gerne etwas schlafen. Ich wäre ihnen also sehr verbunden wenn sie jetzt gehen würden." Chakotey war hin und her gerissen. Das Verhalten des Piloten machte ihm wirklich Sorgen und auch dieses Gespräch half nicht gerade dabei, dass er sich besser fühlte.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um sie Tom."

„Nicht nötig, gehen sie endlich." Toms Stimme enthielt einige Emotionen die er so nicht genau einzelnd heraus hören konnte. Chakoteys Sorge wuchs mit jeder Sekunde und er traf einen Entschluss, der ihm ganz schön Geschrei einbringen würde.

„Computer Licht, 50 Prozent." sofort wurde der Raum erhellt und er sah sich den wütenden Augen des Piloten wieder. Doch unter der Wut war ein Schatten, den er so noch nie zuvor bemerkt hatte.

„Was wollen sie Commander?"

„Wie schon gesagt, ich mache mir Sorgen um sie und wie es mir scheint auch zurecht." Chakotey bemerkte jetzt zum ersten Mal wie blass Tom eigentlich war und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Pilot einiges an Gewicht verloren hatte.

Es war nur merkwürdig, dass es ihm bisher noch nicht aufgefallen war. Er trat näher an Tom heran, der noch immer auf der Couch saß und den Commander anstarrte. Doch Chakotey bemerkte, dass je näher er Tom kam dieser sich mehr und mehr verspannte.

Es war fast so als hätte er Angst vor ihm, doch das war unmöglich, warum sollte der Pilot Angst vor ihm haben.

„Geht es ihnen nicht gut?" Chakotey erhielt keine Antwort auf diese Frage und dies beunruhigte ihn noch mehr. Mit einem Seufzen nahm er schließlich neben Tom auf der Couch platz, jedoch ohne ihn dabei aus den Augen zu lassen.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte Chakotey das Gefühl, dass Tom am liebsten von ihm weg gerutscht wäre, doch der Stolz des Piloten verhinderte dies, Toms ganzer Körper jedoch war inzwischen völlig verkrampft.

Es tat Chakotey weh den stolzen Piloten so unsicher und verletzlich zu sehen und er wollte wissen was mit ihm passiert war, damit er ihm helfen konnte. Doch Tom machte keine Anstalten ihm bei seinem Vorhaben zu helfen.

„Wann haben sie das letzte Mal richtig gegessen?" Tom zuckte durch diese Worte zusammen. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass es jemandem auffallen würde.

Chakotey bekam wieder keine Antwort, er bemerkte jedoch dass Tom sich immer mehr vor ihm zurück zog. Er zog sich in sein innerstes zurück und Chakotey wurde augenblicklich klar in welcher Gefahr Tom sich befand.

Sollte Tom die Kontrolle verlieren konnte er sich in seinem innersten verlieren und dann gab es keine Möglichkeit mehr zurück zu kommen. Er musste also einen Weg finden Tom im hier und jetzt zu halten, doch ihm wollte nichts wirklich sinnvolles einfallen.

Tom wollte einfach nur das alles endlich aufhörte und deshalb zog er sich von allem um ihm herum zurück. Er wollte einfach nichts mehr sehen oder hören.

Doch plötzlich wurde er von einem sanften Paar Lippen unterbrochen die sich zärtlich auf seine gelegt hatten.

Geschockt kam er wieder zu sich nur um sich in den Armen des Commanders wieder zu finden, der ihn gerade küsste.

Augenblicklich versuchte Tom sich aus den Armen zu befreien und Chakotey ließ langsam wieder von ihm ab.

„Wieder zurück?" lächelte er, doch nur ein böser Blick war die Antwort und seine Stirn legte sich in falten. Er verstand den Piloten einfach nicht, der versuchte sich aus seinen Armen zu befreien, doch er würde den Teufel tun und ihn jetzt loslassen. Ihm war nämlich klar, dass Tom dann sofort vor ihm fliehen würde.

„Bitte reden sie mit mir Tom, ich kann ihnen nur helfen wenn ich weiß was mit ihnen los ist." Doch wieder ertönte dieses schaurige bittere Lachen des Piloten.

„Es interessiert doch eh keinen was mit mir los ist, also können sie auch ruhig wieder gehen." Toms Stimme spuckte die Worte förmlich verächtlich heraus und dies ließ den Commander wieder fragend schauen.

„Ich wäre nicht hier wenn es mich nicht interessieren würde."

„Sie brauchen einfach nur einen guten Piloten. Deswegen sind sie hier, nicht wegen mir."

„Nein Tom, ich bin hier weil ich mir Sorgen gemacht habe."

„Warum sollten gerade sie sich Sorgen um mich machen, sie hassen mich dich abgrundtief." Diese Worte überraschten den Commander sehr. Denn er hasste den Piloten bestimmt nicht.

„Ich hasse sie nicht Tom. Ich habe sie nie gehasst, wie kommen sie nur auf diese Idee." Doch Tom sah starr an Chakotey vorbei und weigerte sich ihn an zu sehen. Doch sein Blick beantwortete ihm einige Fragen.

Der Pilot war verzweifelt, dass konnte er deutlich erkennen und er war verletzlich auch wenn er es immer vor allen verbergen wollte, auch dies sah er jetzt nur zu deutlich.

„Bitte sieh mich an Tom." zögernd wandten sich die blauen Augen des Piloten ihm zu und er konnte die tiefe Trauer in seinen Augen sehen, die ihm bisher noch nie aufgefallen war und in dem Moment wurde im bewusst, dass Tom immer eine Maske trug und sein wahres selbst versteckte.

Doch er konnte nicht verstehen warum. Er konnte zwar noch nicht den ganzen Tom Paris sehen, doch das was er sah, gefiel ihm sehr. Vor ihm saß ein verletzlicher, sensibler Mann, der scheinbar schon sehr oft verletzt wurde.

Sanft legte er seine Hand auf Toms Wange und strich langsam darüber.

„Du musst dich nicht verstecken Tom, zumindest nicht vor mir." Doch die Worte hatten nur die Wirkung, dass Tom wieder weg sah.

Tom wusste einfach nicht wie er mit dieser Situation umgehen sollte. Der Mann den er liebte saß hier neben ihm und hielt ihn fest. Und doch, wusste er, dass er niemals Toms Gefühle erwidern wird und deswegen hatte er Angst.

Er wollte einfach nicht noch mehr von Chakotey gehasst werden als ohnehin schon.

„Tom?" Zögernd sah er wieder auf als er seinen Namen hörte und direkt in die braunen Augen seines Commanders, die ihn sanft ansahen.

„Willst du mir nicht doch sagen was dich so bedrückt?" Tom schüttelte einfach nur mit dem Kopf, denn er traute seiner Stimme nicht mehr. Chakotey hingegen seufzte nur, ehe er Tom näher an sich zog.

Der Commander brauchte nur einen kurzen Moment nachzudenken um sich darüber klar zu werden was er wollte. Und das was er wollte, saß völlig verstört hier in seinen Armen.

Kurzentschlossen zog er Tom noch ein bißchen mehr an sich und küsste ihn ganz sanft auf den Mund um ihn nicht zu verschrecken, doch genau dies passierte.

Entschuldigend blickte Chakotey ihn an.

„Es tut mir leid Tom, ich hätte mich nicht so gehen lassen dürfen. Ich wollte dich mit meinen Gefühlen für dich nicht erschrecken." Nach diesen Worten versteifte sich Tom völlig in den Armen des Commanders.

Er konnte nämlich einfach nicht glauben was er gerade gehört hatte, denn er hatte Angst zu träumen. Tom konnte einfach nicht glauben was er gerade aus dem Mund seines Commanders gehört hatte.

Doch der Commander deutete die Reaktionen des Piloten falsch und schwer seufzend lockerte er seine Umarmung wieder. Es wäre auch zu schön gewesen um wahr zu sein, wenn Tom seine Gefühle erwidert hätte. Langsam sollte er wirklich in der Lage sein, sein Chancen realistisch zu sehen. Doch bei Gefühlen war dies immer sehr schwer.

Tom hatte das schwere seufzen natürlich gehört, doch er konnte sich nicht wirklich einen Grund für die fast schon enttäuschte Reaktion seines Commanders vorstellen. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Commander seine Worte nicht so gemeint haben konnte.

Zu sehr hatten alle die verletzenden Worte seines Vaters und anderer Personen sein Selbstbewusstsein zerstört. Einem anderen Menschen zu glauben fiel ihm jetzt unheimlich schwer und gerade deswegen traute er sich nicht einmal zu hoffen, dass der Commander seine Worte so gemeint hatte, wie er es sich jetzt schon seit drei Jahren wünschte.

Tom hatte sich, als er sich auf Befehl in der Truppe von Chakotey eingeschlichen hatte, sofort in den Indianer verliebt. Doch von Anfang war ihm klar gewesen, dass es nicht möglich war, dass ein Mensch wie Chakotey sich in ihn verlieben konnte.

Chakotey hatte Tom die ganze Zeit beobachtet und konnte sehen, wie er immer weiter in seinen Gedanken versank und an seinen Augen konnte er erkennen, dass diese Gedanken nicht unbedingt gut waren.

Teilweise konnte er Wut oder Hass in den Augen sehen, doch er hatte keine Ahnung gegen wen sich dieser Hass richtete. Auch wenn er es wirklich gerne wissen wollte. Doch noch immer waren seine Gedanken von der Reaktion des Piloten auf seine Worte abgelenkt.

Er verstand nicht, dass Tom sich nicht versuchte seinen Armen zu entziehen wenn er seine Gefühle nicht erwiderte, aber dennoch hatte er sich völlig versteift, fast so als wäre Tom geschockt zu hören, dass er Gefühle für ihn hatte.

Sanft hob Chakotey seine Hand und strich der verstörten Piloten durch die weichen Haare und diese Geste holte Tom wieder aus seinen Gedanken zurück.

Unsichere blaue Augen sahen den Commander an und sein Herz zog sich bei diesem Anblick schmerzlich zusammen. Tom war sonst immer voller Kraft und Sicherheit, doch jetzt war einfach nur verletzt und er fragte sich wirklich was dies ausgelöst hatte.

Tom sah in die sanften, ja fast liebevollen Augen seines Commanders und wusste einfach nicht mehr was er noch tun sollte. Er konnte spüren, wie seine innere Verteidigung immer mehr zerbrach und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Commander dies auch bemerken musste.

Und Chakotey konnte es erkennen und genau darin sah er eine Möglichkeit.

„Tom, ich weiß es könnte merkwürdig sein, dies von einem Mann zu hören, von mir zu hören. Aber ich liebe dich Tom." Chakotey hoffte, dass Tom es nicht allzu schlecht aufnehmen würde.

Tom hingegen saß einfach nur da wie vom Donner gerührt. Niemals hätte er gedacht jemals diese Worte von dem Commander zu hören und er hatte im ersten Augenblick das Gefühl zu träumen. Doch wenn er an den Schmerz in seiner Seele dachte, den er mehr als nur deutlich spürte, so wusste er, dass es die Realität war.

Allein die Tatsache, dass Tom nichts sagte ließ die sorge in Chakotey noch einmal ansteigen. Er hatte erwartet, dass Tom entweder gesagt hätte, dass er ihn damit in ruhe lassen soll, oder dass er einfach gesagt hätte, dass er nichts für den Commander empfand. Die dritte Möglichkeit schloss er vornherein aus.

„Commander, ich . . ." Tom brach den Satz wieder ab, er wusste einfach nicht was er jetzt dazu sagen sollte und Chakotey sah sich bestätigt.

„Tom es ist in Ordnung wenn du meine Gefühle nicht erwiderst, ich hatte da sowieso nicht mit gerechnet." Tom sah den Commander mehr als nur geschockt an.

Und genau dieser Blick ließ Chakotey fragend schauen. So langsam verstand er überhaupt nicht mehr was hier los war.

„Das ist es nicht Commander." versuchte Tom ausweichend zu antworten.

„Was meinst du damit Tom?"

„Ich, also ich. . . ich liebe dich auch." Tom hatte bei den Worten seinen Blick nach unten gerechnet und sah so nicht das Strahlen, was sich in den Augen des Commanders ausgebreitet hatte.

„Aber wie kannst du mich lieben?" Diese Worte stoppten alles in Chakotey, er verstand diese Worte nicht, doch sie lösten einiges in ihm aus, doch bevor er etwas antworten konnte fuhr Tom schon fort.

„Niemand kann mich lieben." Toms Worte waren in einem sehr monotonen Tonfall gesprochen worden, der Chakotey mehr an ein Mantra erinnerte.

„Was redest du denn da Tom?" Doch antwortete nicht, er sah einfach nur stur zu Boden. Chakotey legte eine Hand unter sein Kinn und zwang Tom somit ihn anzusehen.

Zögerlich sah Tom auf, befürchtete er doch, jetzt in gehässige Augen zu sehen die ihn fertig machen werden. Doch als er in Chakoteys Augen sah, war da noch immer diese liebevolle Ausdruck.

„Ich liebe dich. Aber wer hat dir so etwas gesagt?"

„Mein Vater. Immer hat er mir das gesagt, seid ich klein war." Toms Stimme war so leise, dass Commander Schwierigkeiten hatte ihn zu verstehen. Doch als er den Sinn der Worte begriffen hatte starrte er einfach nur.

Es fiel ihm schwer sich vorzustellen, wie jemand so grausam zu einem Kind sein konnte. Ohne zu zögern zog er Tom wieder mehr in seine Arme und lehnte dabei seinen Kopf an Toms.

Tom verspannte sich zuerst, doch schließlich entspannte er sich und ließ sich in die Umarmung fallen, die ihm so viel Schutz und Wärme versprach.

Sanft strich Chakotey immer wieder und wieder sanft über Toms Rücken. Er selbst kämpfte jetzt mit seinen Gefühlen und er war sich sicher, wenn sie wieder zurück im Alphaquadranten waren, so sollte Toms Vater ihm besser aus dem Weg gehen.

„Tom?" Tom sah leicht nach oben in die warmen Augen seines Gegenübers.

„Ich liebe dich." Toms Augen fingen sanft an zu strahlen, auch wenn noch immer ein wenig Unsicherheit in ihnen geschrieben stand.

Chakotey beugte sich vor und legte sanft seine Lippen auf Toms, der sofort genüsslich die Augen schloss und den Kuß sanft erwiderte.

Sanft strich er mit seiner Zunge über Toms geschlossene Lippen und bat so stumm um Einlass, welcher ihm auch nach kurzem zögern gewährt wurde. Sofort schob er sanft seine Zunge in die Mundhöhle seines Liebsten und begann sie zärtlich zu erkunden.

Und nach nur wenigen Momenten stupste er sanft Toms Zunge an um ihn zum mitmachen zu animieren.

Nach wenigen Minuten lösten sie sich wieder voneinander um wieder zu Atem zu kommen und Chakotey beobachtete liebevoll, wie sich ein sanfter Rotschimmer auf Toms Wangen legte, ehe er sein Gesicht an Chakoteys Brust vergrub.

Doch Chakoteys Blick wurde wieder ernst, als seine Hand über Toms Seite strich und er leicht die Rippen spüren konnte.

„Tom, wann hast du das letzte mal richtig gegessen?" Toms einzige Antwort bestand aus einem Zucken seiner Schultern, was Chakotey missbilligend schauen ließ.

„Ich weiß nicht genau." kam die leise Stimme des Piloten.

„Tom, du musst besser auf dich aufpassen. Ich will nicht, dass es dir schlecht geht. Das heißt ab jetzt werde auch ich ein wenig auf dich acht geben." Tom sah überrascht auf und sah in das freundliche Gesicht von Chakotey. Und mit einem Mal konnte er verstehen, warum Chakotey das machte.

Chakotey schien es wirklich ernst mit ihm zu meinen und machte sich wirklich Sorgen. Niemals zuvor hatte er jemanden gehabt, der hatte auf ihn aufpassen, ihn beschützen wollen. Doch in Chakotey Augen konnte er deutlich sehen, was er sich immer erhofft hatte, eine Person die wirklich für ihn da sein wollte.

Lächelnd kuschelte er sich noch etwas mehr an die starke Brust seines Liebsten.

„Chakotey, ich liebe dich auch." Chakotey sah liebevoll auf seinen Piloten der sich jetzt richtig in seine Arme kuschelte und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie zusammen alles durchstehen konnten.

Er beugte sich wieder nach unten und fing die Lippen des Piloten zu einem weiteren leidenschaftlichen Kuß ein, der auch sofort erwidert wurde.


End file.
